


Our Journey Down the Aisle

by lil_tiger98



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tiger98/pseuds/lil_tiger98
Summary: Because of there potentially NOT being a season 4 (#thongs4season4), I have schemed up a little plotted series just so myself and others can get somewhat of a continuation to the story. This story is how Jude and Zero got married.Side note- I was so deprived that whenever I typed Jude, I accidentally typed Zude... seriously deprived...*Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*





	1. The Journey Begins...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So the introduction is short but only so I can get a feel for my audience. Please read, review, and comment!

Since when did life feel like this? One moment you’re at someone else’s wedding, turn around and BAM! Now you’re at your own. Jude looked in the mirror and then glanced at his tux hanging neatly. His tux was black and looked like the usual wedding tux. Lionel had tried to get him to go tux shopping before.

 

_“It’s a tux. Not like there are endless designs like there are for dresses,” he told her._

 

_“Whatever. I thought you’d at least wear white.”_

 

_“Nope, Zero and I both decided on black because we want it simple and to the point.”_

 

_“Point?” She asked with slight confusion. He had remembered his and Zero’s inside joke and laughed._

 

_“Point being if anyone is wearing white, it’s him.”_

 

_She smiled devilishly. “Oh really?”_

 

_Jude smiled, “It’s an inside joke.” Once he said that he immediately regretted it._

 

_She let out a huge laugh, “I’m sure it is!”_

 

Oh had it come so fast. In less than a few hours he and Zero would FINALLY be MARRIED! The thought gave him jittery goosebumps. He couldn’t relax. It was just so exciting. He finally found a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

 

He then thought about them sitting in Jelena’s office. They were celebrating after finally leaving behind the cluster of chaos that just happened. Terrance had left, Derek and Ahsha got married and left, Zero was the poster child of the Devils, Jude was still EVP, and Kyle was now the choreographer of the Devil girls. And not to mention Jelena took in Miguel.

 

The journey from there was far from easy but it lead to this. Them finding strength in themselves and one another. He looked down at his left hand. Soon there would be a ring on it and he started to get jittery again. What happened was well worth this. Then, Jude felt a tear. _Shit_. This is his happy day and he was crying.

 

 _Knock_ . _Knock_.

 

“Come in!” It was Jelena.

 

“Jude, are you _crying_?”

 

“Yeah, I was thinking of how happy I was that we survived it all that I remembered what happened in the first place.”

 

She showed a neutral face but Jude could see her hurt as well. She knew it all to well too. She walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to his. She then placed her hand oh so lightly on his.

 

“Even before it all happened, I, myself, put you two through hell and back. You, Zero, and what is Zude are a true testament to the love. I was so foolish to have not seen it before and I truly do give you my sincerest apology.”

 

He smiled at the rare word apology as it came out of her mouth. She stood back up and walked back to the door. As she opened it, she glanced back at Jude, smiled, and paused.

 

“I better check on Lionel. She is probably driving everyone and herself crazy getting everything set up.” Jude smiled and nodded in agreement and she closed the door.

 

Jude was about to stand up when it dawned on him… when did everything go bad? Was it… no-no-no, before… wait but a little earlier… _Seriously_! He thought to himself. Right-right-right. It was later that day when practice started. That guy and girl showed up asking to speak to Zero.

  
Naturally they were denied such, but they both insisted. The guy seemed… young adult… brown hair and … handsome?... ish… and the girl. Gorgeous blonde hair and great face shape. Jude snapped himself back to his job. Jelena had things for him to do. He continued on his way remembering how foolish and ignorant it was to think little of those two people…


	2. Let's Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Jude, hotel suite... need more?
> 
> *Explicit Shower Sex*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late only because of finals this week. After Saturday, I'm free until... January!
> 
> *Explicit Shower Sex*

“Nice practice guys. Tomorrow, we are going work on those 3-point bucket plays,” Zero announced to the team. Jude smiled from the door. Zero fit the leadership role perfectly.

As the team did their chant and dispersed. Jude walked over to Zero as he started to shoot at the hoop.

“Visiting hours start once I’m of the court,” Zero teased.

“Well, I want you to get use to me being around when you shoot. Wouldn’t want to be a distraction. What’s the saying? Practice like a game?”

Zero smiled and took another shot.

They walked towards the locker room as Jude asked, “I was walking by entrance earlier. A guy and girl were asking for you. Any idea?”

“Narrows it down for me.”

“A guy with brown hair and a girl with blonde hair. Never heard any names.”

Jude suspected some hesitation in Zero’s answer. Nevertheless, Zero answered, “Nope.”

Jude didn’t push it further.

“What’s Jelena got you doing?”

“The usual.”

“Don’t really know what usual is. Seems to always be changing.”

“Hey Gideon, can we go… out tonight?”

Zero smiled and looked around. Even if everyone new they were together, he still didn’t like eyes. Once he saw no one, he grabbed Jude by the waist and pulled him in tight.

“Of course and maybe while we’re out, we can…,” he paused and pecked Jude on the lips, “go out for the whole night as well? No games tomorrow.”

Jude blushed and nodded in agreement. Zero finished changing and they walked out of the locker room. They didn’t go anywhere fancy. Just the closest bar to a hotel with decent food. Jude never remembered the bar’s name, just that there was a hotel very close by. He remembered a few drinks and honestly next thing he knew he was at the hotel.

“Jude,” Zero laughed as he was apparently acting funny, “Go lay down on the bed. I’ll get some water.”

“Gideon! Ain’t nobody got time for that?!”

Zero bust out laughing, “Oh really? Well the night is still young.”

Zero left the bed area. _Oh, I guess this is a suite, isn’t it?_ He thought. He walked over to the foot end of the bed and turned so his back was facing it. Then he let gravity take over and landed feeling the comforters fluff up around his perimeter.

He may not have been drunk enough to forget, but he was by no means sober enough to speak, yet he kept doing so. This thought made himself chuckle. He heard Zero re-enter the room.

“Good, you found it ok.”

“S’not like you were willing to help.”

Zero didn’t respond to Jude and Jude didn’t expect him to. Jude instead closed his eyes and braced himself for Gideon’s embrace. He waited and finally felt the embrace, just not the embrace he wanted. His shirt was still on but Zero was laying next to him with his arms around Jude’s waist.

“Um, I maybe somewhat new to this, but last time I checked, clothes got in the way of penetration.”

Zero just out right laughed at this, “Oh, yeah. Well, I AM new to this, and last time I checked, sex with your drunk ass partner is pointless, so let’s just stay like this for now.”

Jude had no come back. He actually felt like dozing off and by the time he realized it, it was morning. Zero was still next to him but he was no longer wrapped around him. Jude assumed his arm must have gone numb and he needed to retreat. He wished they could just forget about basketball, money, horrid pasts, and just be together in peace.

He then realized how childish that sounded. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read 5:30. He stretched his arms and felt the soreness of sleepy wonky all night throughout his body. He got up and took his clothes off. Jude was always prepared. He always had spare suits in his office just because. You never know when food decides to stain. He stepped into the shower, now running warm, and pulled the shower door shut.

He starting thinking about what needed to be done today. He was so in thought that he didn’t notice Zero walk in until he opened the shower door.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Is that really a question?”

“You’re right. Mind if I join you- period,” he said and they both laughed. Zero stripped obviously teasing Jude and got in.

“Oh Jude, thinking dirty things, euh?" Zero whispered in his ear. He pressed his against back.

Zero pulled back and Jude looked into his eyes. Jude was still not sure of what was going on, but his ego is starting to react. Zero seemed to pick up on it and instantly leaned back in to kiss his neck.

Jude whimpered as Zero moved down his back until his lips latch onto one of Jude’s shoulder blades. Jude pulled his shoulders back. His blades more visible now. Zero took advantage of this and gently moved his finger up Jude’s spine. This made Jude lose his breath; plus, he almost lost footing.

He waited there for a second before he kissed his way down further,then groped Jude’s ass. Jude almost whined when he felt Zero’s finger touch his entrance. He looked down and saw Zero through his own legs, then water danced down his face. He looked back up. Zero wasn’t moving, but Jude felt his fingers work around him.

"Shit, Gideon." Jude managed.

Zero grinned looking at his ass and thrusted harder this time. Jude’s hands fell to the shower walls looking for things to hold onto. Jude couldn’t take much more of this, his ego and entrance over stimulated by Zero’s very talented fingers.

"Zero, Zero, I’m," Jude tried to say. He tried to pull away but Zero’s hands tightly gripped around his hip, pulled Jude further into him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Zero." Jude cried out.

His ego swelling, Zero waited a few moments, then stood up.

Without a word, Zero entered Jude effortlessly. That’s what made Jude like it so much. Gideon made sure it was close to painless.

Zero began thrusting his hips up a bit harder than Jude expected and just in the right angle; each powerful thrust resulted in the shaft inside him hitting his prostate repeatedly and intense waves of pleasure drowned his senses. He screamed out Zero’s name. Soon they both released at the same time. They went a couple more rounds.

When all was said and done, they looked over at the clock. It read 7:00 now.

“Let me drop you off,” Zero said smiling, “It’s the least I can do for holding you up.”

As Jude got out of his car and walked towards the arena, which thank god no one was there yet, he heard his phone go off. He looked at the screen.

    _Message: Oscar_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, and comment!


	3. Meet the Newbie and Oscar- Stop Texting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player arrives to join the team and put his name on the roster. Oscar keeps texting Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!
> 
> I have decided to push myself to write a few chapters as a X-MAS present to you... but we'll see how that goes... <3
> 
> Read, review, and comment!

_ Message: Oscar _

 

Jude unlocked his phone and selected the message.

 

_ Oscar: When you get the chance. Stop by the house this weekend. I have a surprise for you. *flower emoji* _

 

This was just down right scary. Since when did Oscar use emojis? Did Lionel teach him them? Jude decided he’d go Sunday afternoon. Oscar would usually start drinking by then.

 

As he walked into his office, he locked the door and shut all the blinds. He then proceeded to change his suits.  _ Knock. Knock. _

 

“Hold on,” he said as he finished fixing his belt. He opened the door.

 

“Jelena, what’s up?”

 

“Your kinda early?”

 

“Anything wrong with that?”

 

“No, not at all. Actually, we have a new player coming today. His name is,” she looked up trying to remember, “Carter, no, Derek Carter. I’d like you to meet him in the next hour. Show him around and you’ll take him and meet his agent for lunch. Finalize anything.” 

 

“Right, sounds good,” he said as she turned around and walked out.

 

~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~

 

“Jude Kinkade? Derek Carter,” he said as they shook hands.

 

“Welcome to LA and welcome to the Devils. This obviously the court. This way through the tunnel.”

 

He showed him the basics and introduced him to some of the faculty and any players that may have walked by.

 

“This is the locker room.”

 

They walked in and Jude showed him his locker.

 

“Welcome man! On behalf of team, congrats on becoming a Devil,” Jude turned around, it was Zero introducing himself, “I’m-”

 

“Zero, huge fan and excited to work together. Derek Carter.” 

 

“Pleasures all mine.”

 

Zero took over and finished introducing him to the rest of the players in the locker room. 

 

“Derek, time to go meet up with your agent,” Jude casually announced.

 

“Nice meeting everyone. See you all tomorrow at practice."

 

As they walked out and towards the exit, Jude finally got a good look at the guy. He was the typical tall, white, brunette with some average muscles that still weren’t anything to sneeze at. Not too skinny or too wide, just right as goldy locks would say. 

 

“Haven’t gotten time yet to read your profile. How long you play?”

 

“Well, I started in Boston, did a year in Cleveland, didn’t meet Lebron though. Just missed him. I’ve also been in Miami, Seattle, Chicago, and just came from New Orleans.”

 

“Wow, you’ve done some travelling.”

 

“Yeah, unfortunately, even though I’m an average player, I tend to get “in the way” as they put it, of their stars. So I eventually get traded. As much as it sucks, I’ve got nothing or no one tied to so it’s not so bad.”

 

Jude liked this guy. He seemed honest, but here in LA, you really can’t ever trust anyone.

 

~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~

 

Jude walked into the house and saw Zero sitting watching SI on the TV and ESPN on his phone. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

 

“Welcome home.”

 

“Nice to see there is still a home to come to after hurricane Zero’s been here.”

 

“Funny.”

 

“That Derek guy seems nice. Traded a few times but seems like a team player.”

 

“Cool. Whoa- seriously?! Cleveland lost to Memphis? Damn.”

 

“Hungry?”

 

“You bet!”

 

“I’ve got salmon, chicken breast, and leftover pasta.”

 

“Salmon sounds good.”

 

“Salmon it is.”

 

Jude’s phone buzzed.

 

_ Message: Oscar _

 

Jude opened the message.

 

_ Oscar: I told you I have a surprise. I wouldn’t dilly dally. Time is precious. _

 

The Hell? What the actual Hell was he trying to say?

 

_ Jude: You seriously think I’m going to drop everything for you? _

  
_ Oscar: It’s not for me, it’s for your mom. She’s got breast cancer. I’d like to visit her together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... oh no... JUDE?!
> 
> Read, review, and comment?


	4. Leave Me Alone and Who's Childhood Deserves The Violin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude meets a guy.
> 
> Jude and Zero have dinner.
> 
> Jude and Gideon cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. Yes- I'm alive. It has literally been a year since my last chapter. I apologize. I learned (and some will probably know the felling) that there is something called college and it sucks..... the life out of you! Then after a while, my work just sat in my computer to be forgotten... until I FINALLY found time to reopen my story. So with out further delay, here is the next chapter!
> 
> *Disclaimer- I do not own Hit the Floor or the characters. I simply use them for fanfics.*

Jude was walking out to his car when he saw a young man pacing around the parking lot near Jude’s car. Not actually nervous; but, tired from a long day’s work, he slowly continued to his car.

 

“You, your Zero’s agent, right?” _Shiiiiiiiit_ Jude thought to himself.

 

“Sorry man, you need something, contact me through the website or the team’s PR.” Now being a car length away from the man, Jude recognized him as the man from the other day, “What’s your name?”

 

“Damon.”

 

“Well Damon; A, you can’t just barge into the arena expecting people to drop everything. We have a system. B, it is very alarming for you to be pacing around my car not even at this hour, but EVER. Please, like I said earlier, website or PR. If I see you here again, I will have police escort you off this property.”

 

“Right, I understand. I’m so sorry.” Damon said as he awkwardly turned around and walked away.

 

The situation was to close for comfort. Rarely had people approached him from the public, but nonetheless were they scary! He unlocked his car, when he realized a convertible is a very poor choice should he need to shield himself had something gone wrong. To make things worse, a bunch of Forensic File plots flashed through his mind sending shivers down his back and causing him to quickly jump in his car and lock it. This again making him realize how awful this car was for defense.

 

~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~HTF~

 

Since the wedding, Jude and Zero had been living in the same house. Jude felt great warmth as he pulled into the driveway seeing Zero’s car in the other car spot in the garage. Jude found it a little funny how the sleeping position in bed translated to the parking arrangement. Jude on the left side and Zero on the right.

 

As he walked through the door, he was greeted, “Welcome home Jude!”

 

“Thanks, how was practice today?”

 

“As new MVP of the Devils, I’m killing it. I’ve never seen the team jell like we have before! And the new guy, Carter, he is awesome. He’s good, but knows his niche among the team. Even when we won the rings, there were still cracks and fractures.”

 

“Since when did you get so metaphorical?”

 

“Since when did you care?” They both laughed.

 

“Did you see those two-people walking around the arena today?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“They are asking to speak to you-” Jude hesitated to share the guy had also met him in the parking lot.

 

“Asking to speak to me and?”

 

“Nothing, they were just asking to speak to you.”

 

“Well I won’t know why.”

 

“Do you want me to set up an arrangement to meet them? If they are crazed fans, they won’t stop until they meet you.”

 

“Why not,” He shrugged, “Just make sure we have security. I can meet ‘em after practice.”

 

“Alright, I will do that.” Jude smiled. He knew how much Zero loved attention. “So, now that we’ve talked about Zero, I thought Gideon texted me about him making Pad Thai for dinner?”

 

“Not so fast, I said I would try to make Pad Thai.”

 

“Oh no, there’s a mess isn’t there?”

 

“Actually, it turned out very well if I do say so myself!”

 

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

“Well, I didn’t make it for anyone else.”

 

“ _How romantic._ ” Jude said in a mocking high pitch. They laughed once again and continued with dinner.

 

They sat down with their plates and began eating. “How is she?” Jude looked up and into Zero’s eyes.

 

“Well, the cancer is at stage two, so there is a 50/50 chance right now.”

 

“Let me-”

 

“I’m fine- actually great. You know when my parents got divorced, my mom moved away. Didn’t even try to fight for custody for me and you know the relationship I have with Oscar- I mean the way I say his name literally says it all. Anyway, I feel guiltier thinking of you because even though I’ve been through shit, you’ve been through thinks I can’t even begin to imagine. When-”

 

“Jude neither of your parents were there-”

 

“But they were alive! There was a chance for all of us to change and be happy.”

 

“Jude, you can’t control what others do. You didn’t hold a gun to my head and force me to kiss you after that game. _I_ chose to do that myself. You visited her yesterday right?”

 

“Ya but I was a ghost there. She couldn’t even look me in the eyes.” It was at this point Jude felt the tears, “Shit.”

 

“Hey hey, let it out.”

 

They got up and walked to the couch. Gideon sat down expecting Jude to sit next him, but Jude decided to face him and sit on his lap. He then hugged and hid his teary face in Gideon’s neck. They stayed like that for quick a while. When Jude was done, his eyes were red and he fell asleep from exhaustion shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review, comment. #thongs4season4
> 
> Will try weekly updates. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, and comment! Thanks so much! More to come. Will try doing weekly updates!


End file.
